Picture Me Perfect
by Saint Cross
Summary: The model, Kun Kang decides to take a photo at his high school. JungWoo winds up getting 'mistakenly' pushed into the photo and strikes a perfect pose that makes Kun's manager approve of him as Kun's modeling partner. KunxJung
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Mistaken Snap Shot 

_The toughest guy in school, Jung-Woo walked into the class of Pure Water High with his nose held high and his hands shoved into his pockets. He had the best badass look that anyone could possibly make. All the boys in the classroom nearly gasped at the sight of him._

_"It's him…" one of the boys whispered._

_"It's Jung-Woo!" another one of them shouted. It was clear that everyone was excited to see him._

_"Jung-Woo, sir? Is there anybody that you want me to beat up?" one of the biggest and baddest delinquent the school had ever seen, Ga-Woon shouted as he ran up to him. He got down on all fours and bowed to him. It was just like playing servant and master._

_"No, you poor pathetic soul. I'm good for today." Jung-Woo said simply. He patted the bent boy on the head then walked over to his desk where he took his seat._

_"He touched me!" the delinquent cried. It almost brought tears to his eyes. He held his hand close to his chest and even kissed it once. "I will never wash this hand again."_

_"So, Jung…" the school model, Kun began. He stood in front of the boy's desk as if waiting for him. "Would you like to-GET UP JUNG!" his voice took an unexpected change. It went from a manly one to a woman's._

"Huh?" the not so hard core typical teenage boy with a reputation as a one-man army asked as his eyes flickered opened. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he pushed the large and white comforter away from his body. Jung-Woo had just woken up from a dream he wished he had lived in. He looked over at his clock and noticed the time. 8:20 A.M. He was going to be late even if he ran or took a bus. He sighed deeply as he arose from his bed and slipped into the school uniform. He hated it more than life itself. It was itchy, ugly, and came with a tie. Maybe it was just his complaining. He grabbed his school bag and headed out the door. He walked down the busy morning streets yawning wildly. He would probably take a nap or something at school. As he arrived in front of the large school building, he heard the first period tardy bell ring.

"Have you heard?" one of the boys whispered to his friend standing next to him. "Kun Kang is having a photo shoot today here! At our school!"

"No way!" the boy's friend shouted. He let in a surprised gasp once he heard this. Not only was Kun adored by the ladies, but to the men as well. His pretty looks served him not only in the modeling career, but the popularity contest at school.

_Oh great…_ Jung said in the back of his mind as he entered the open class. He heard the word outside and wasn't too pleased with it. _Pansy boy is going to come here to take pictures…_ regardless to his mind's words, he had an idea. _What a perfect day to ruin a pretty picture._

"What are you grinnin' at?" Ga-Woon asked. The tall and ebony hared boy laughed. He popped the back of the boy's head with his large and almost iron fists. "I'm watchin' you. I'm not gonna let you screw this up."

"Yeah, whatever." Jung rubbed the back of his head and walked over to his seat. "You do what you have to."

"Trust me. I'll do more than what I have to."

"You're going to be more than an ass? Are you going to be ape shit then?" he laughed. Most of the people laughed along with him while others just glared at him in disgust. He was the comedian of the class and not proud of it. Not only was he that, he was the trouble starter as well.

"You wanna say that in my face?" Ga-Woon asked with a growl. "Or would you prefer to talk to my fists? I'm sure they'd be more than happy to have a word or two with you."

"Settle down!" the teacher shouted. He brought his metallic pointer down hard on the desk and it made a loud _THWAP_! Everyone except the two toughest boys in the class jumped. "Now, class, Kun has decided to take a photo in our class. I want all of you to behave appropriately and not act retarded for once." The professor was mainly pointing his subject out to Ga-Woon and Jung-Woo. Everyone got into their seats and he waved to the door to signal that it was okay for the photographers outside to come in and set up. It took them ten minutes and finally, the star came in. Kun was wearing a playboyish outfit that made a few boys laugh. It was a red school uniform with a black button up shirt underneath it. The shirt was unbuttoned all the way and wrinkled up while the uniform jacket hung loose and open. His red pants were tight on him and showed every bit of muscle in his legs. In the picture, they made him wear a pair of jazzed up school glasses. He held a book down to his mid chest. His free hand was brought up to his hair as if he was going to push it back.

"Tilt you head to the side a bit…" the photographer ordered and that's just what Kun did. The model gave a sly and sexy grin to the camera as he did so. His eyes narrowed just slightly. "Perfect!" he cried happily. Just before he could make the shot, Jung stumbled into the picture. He tripped over and fell right on top of the famous Kun.

"Arg!" Jung shouted. He blushed darkly when he saw who was underneath him. But, he quickly got over his blush and turned around to look at the mass of students. "All right, who did that?"

Of course, the answer was given away once he saw Ga-Woon laughing in the middle of the crowd. He was trying to cover it with his hands but it was a little obvious.

"Why, you…" Jung hissed.

"Wait! Hold that pose!" the photographer demanded. He quickly ran to his camera to ready the picture and get it to perfection.

"What…?" the embarrassed out of his mind Jung asked. His head tilted over to face the camera and show off his flushed cheeks.

"Smile, Jung-chan." Kun said sweetly. Buried beneath all that sweetness, there was a hint of tease. His fingertips reached up to stroke Jung's cheek. It made the embarrassed boy look down at the model beneath him. Kun! The famous model of Flower Star Magazine was pinned beneath him. With one bright flash from the camera, the picture of the two boys was taken.

"Beautiful…" the person taking the picture whispered. He couldn't wait to see the pictures developed.

"What's your name, boy?" Kun's manager asked. He was an old man who looked rich and powerful by the clothes he was wearing and the rings on his fingers.

"Uh…" he started. His tongue felt huge in his mouth and kept him from speaking. He tried to swallow it many times but failed. It was a good thing that Kun was there to help him out.

"His name is Jung-Woo." Kun said with a smile. He sat up and made the boy on top of him sit up as well. Now, Jung sat upon Kun's lap. The one-man army's pride told him to get up and walk away. But something told him to sit there and that's just what he did.

"Jung-Woo, huh? Then you're hired. You're going to be Kun's partner."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: First Photo 

"I cannot believe you pushed me." Jung told Ga-Woon as they walked down the empty mid-afternoon streets. It was the end of the school day and the three boys were off to home. But Kun and Jung were off to the studio where they could start Jung's first day. There was still work to be done after all.

"I can't believe I pushed you either…" Ga-Woon was feeling a bit of pity. Not for Jung but for Kun because he had to work with him. "But…" he started. He stopped and put on a serious face. For some odd reason, his face went red. Like he was holding in something. "I'm sure you'll look mighty fine in a dress!" and that something he was holding in burst out. It was a load of laughter.

"I am going to kick your sorry little ass when I get a chance." Jung snarled at him. All he received was a snort from the delinquent.

"Doubt it. I know a pretty boy like you needs his face so I'll try to be gentle to you in your next pounding."

"Oh, please." Jung's sarcastic voice blurted out. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms tightly to his chest. "I'm going to go just for today so you don't have to worry about messing up my face later." He looked over and saw Kun make a slight frown because of his words then return with his usual cocky grin. The two models parted with the gangster with good byes and a wave from the middle finger in Jung's case. They walked down the street in silence until Kun spoke up.

"I was hoping that you would model with me forever…" he said, keeping his voice down to almost a whisper. The model life was worse than his normal one and he needed someone to keep him company. Especially when hours were long at the studio.

"What?" Jung asked. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to look at the pretty faced boy next to him. He noticed the sad expression on his complex and didn't like it. "I'm sorry, but I'm not cut out for this girlie kinda stuff."

"I'll keep you out of a dress…and I promise you'll get paid well." Kun said and bit his bottom lip. He looked at him almost innocently. Jung noticed a hint of blush upon the boy's cheeks. "I'll give you whatever you want."

"Eh…let's just see how today goes, all right?" his voice was a little nervous. He was trying to comfort him. It didn't seem to help him much, but it did a little bit of good. They walked into the blue brightly-lit studio where the colorful lights were almost like a sun. He had to shield his eyes with his sleeve to keep the blazing lights out of his eyes. Kun seemed used to it.

"Good afternoon, you two." Jung's new manager called to them from the bright lights within. She strolled over to the boys with a fresh and ready smile. Her brown curls bounced when she took each step and her bright red lips shinned with the light. She stopped in front of them and eyed them both one at a time. "I'll assure you two had a good day at school, yes?"

"If you want to call it that." Jung spat. He was quickly nudged by Kun's elbow to his ribs. It made him grunt. Kun had hit him harder than he realized he would.

"I want a positive attitude." The woman demanded. She knew that her models were at their best when they're in a happy mood. She shot Jung a serious look. "And I want you two to get dressed quickly. Today we're running on a tight schedule so this has got to be quick. This is the last picture of the day and then we'll start off fresh tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am." Both of them said in a slightly positive way. It was an upgrade from their last okay. Kun took his new partner's hand and started off toward his dressing room. "We'll dress in my room. If you keep on with this job, you'll have your own personal dressing room too." He said with a wink. This gesture made Jung blush lightly but he didn't change from his aggravated expression. Kang just shrugged. He twisted the handle to the door that had his name written in blue and sparkly letters inside a golden star. Once it was open, both of them stepped in. On one chair, sat a ritzy ebony tuxedo that faded red as it got to the bottom of the tux. It had 'Kun Kang' written on a sticky note stuck on the shoulder. On another chair, there was an ivory silken one that grew blue at the bottom just like Kun's tux. There was another yellow sticky note and Jung's name written on it.

"Ew…" the disgusted Jung said as he picked up the white one. In his mind, this was definitely not something he would wear. And he didn't see himself as the feminine dresser either. Sure he had cross-dressed once or twice but even in manly clothing he still played the female role. He would rather be in the black one because that one was more…well…manly. He held it up to his body to look at the sizing. It was just his fit. "This is just not my type...and I thought you did this for a boy's clothing catalogue. Wouldn't we ware something 'jazzy'?"

"Not with the model contest coming up. We're trying everything and anything to decide which one is the best. Not to mention that we're doing scenery now and not just a blank or one colored background just to make the costume stand out…" He spoke with a curved smile upon his lips. He tugged off the blue school uniform to replace it with the outfit he was to wear.

Jung couldn't help but look. His eyes laid upon his well-built and muscular chest and he actually liked what he was looking at. For some reason or another, he couldn't pry his gaze off of him. _He's so…strong. Probably because of his many years fighting..._

"Are you okay?" Kun asked. He saw the dazed look upon his face and probably figured he was just in la la land like he was most of the time in class. Who could he blame? He did it too.

Jung-Woo snapped back to his normal self after hearing his name being called out by the already dressed model. He looked embarrassed for day dreaming at a time like this. And of a guy… "Yeah. I'm almost ready." He wasn't exactly ready. He was still in his clothing that he wore at school. He quickly regained what time he lost in watching Kun undress in front of him by getting into his new clothing quicker and faster than he had moved in years.

Kun looked him over, liking what he saw. He ran a single slender finger down his cheekbone. "White looks good on you."

"Thanks…I guess." Jung replied. He rushed out of the dressing room before Kun could make the flush on his cheeks worse than it already was. He glanced at the stage and the new surroundings that had been set up. The setting was set on what looked to be a ball room deck. White curtains draped down from the ceiling and rippled down at the ground. The background was a painted deck and a starry moon light evening. It looked almost realistic.

"Places, people!" the new photographer shouted as the two boys walked out into the busy open area. They were shoved onto the stage and moved into place where people positioned them in how they wanted them to stand. Kun's hands were placed onto the white pant covered hips while Jung's arms wrapped around the model's neck. He ruffled and pulled at Kang's hair as he tried to adjust.

"Kun, pull him close and look down at him. Jung, I want you to look over at me." He ordered. When Kun forced the boy's hips to grind against his own, Jung bit his own bottom lip. He tried his hardest to face the camera in front of him without his cheeks turning red or making a funny face. Many cameras went off at once which resulted in several flashes. Kun frowned when he saw the hateful glare in Jung's eyes to the cameras.

"That's not the way a model is supposed to look with their partner." Kun whispered in the turned head's ear. The warm breath made his hackles stand up. "You need to at least act like you love me."

The one-man army held his position, thinking about the words that Kun had spoken. _Pretend to love you…?_ The question darted through his mind a billion times. Then he finally got what he was trying to say. His eyes narrowed just slightly and his frowning lips parted just slightly.

A grin crawled upon Kang's angelic lips and he looked down at him just as he was told to in the picture. "Much better." The final few pictures were the best of them all and both the manager and the person taking the photos were pleased at them.

"Okay, that's a wrap people. Good work for today. You all know that tomorrow and the next few days is going to be the toughest of them all because of the upcoming modeling contest. We have to give it our very best." The producer shouted to them all. Everyone began to pack away their stuff and the two boys got back into their regular clothing. It was evening and getting very dark by the time they got out of the studio.

"Are you going to continue modeling?" Kun asked just before their departure at the intersection. He reached down and grabbed Jung's hand, squeezing it gently. He was in desperate need for a person like Jung and the glint in the corners of his eyes showed that.

Jung just shrugged and tugged his hand back to his side. "I'll think about it."

"Consider my offer. If you do, remember to pretend like you love me and you'll do fine."

"Will do." He said finally. He flipped his backpack around his shoulder then turned with a goodbye wave. He sighed deeply once he reached halfway down the street. His mind faded back to the picture taken. Those strong arms around his waist and that beautiful man looking down at him…just remembering the face he had given to him made him smile. _The thing was…I wasn't pretending._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Playing With A Heart

Jung-Woo Im, the newly born model laid sprawled in his bed, unable to sleep that night. He couldn't take his mind off of a certain someone. It was almost like torture. The moonlight that crawled through the window made his bare pale skin glow in the dark. He wasn't wearing a shirt and never really slept with one on. He closed his tired eyes and kept them shut. Just then, the ring tone of his cell phone went off. Jung stumbled off the edge of the bed with a faint cry. He crawled over to his school pants and pulled out his ringing phone from his butt pockets. A phone number that he didn't recognize was written upon the green lit up screen.

"Korea Mortuary, you stab we slab." He answered in the most awoken tone he could possibly make. He knew it was probably someone trying to sell something to him and answering the phone with a jest was the best way to get them to hang right back up. Who else would call him this late at night?

"Jung?" the familiar voice of Kun replied.

"Kun? What are you calling me this late at night for?" he shouted angrily into the phone. Kun had some nerve to call him in the middle of the night especially because he loved his sleep.

"Meet me in the park by our school…I want to…tell you something." Kun whispered. That was the last thing that Jung heard before several long and parted beeps told him that he had hung up.

"What the Hell was that all about?" he thought aloud. He hurriedly got into the nearest shirt, which was a black button up one with the yellow nuke sign imprinted on the back. Before he could even button it up or slip on some house shoes, he was jumping out the window. The ground was only five feet below the window so the drop wasn't much of a fall. His feet carried the boy as fast as they could without trying to stumble. He hoped dearly that something bad hadn't gone wrong. His instincts lead him to a large clearing with a small and green pond in the center. In front of it, sat the certain someone that kept him from sleep. Kun. Jung took a few more steps just to sit by him. He noticed there was something in between his lips. By the tiny lit end, he knew it was a cigarette. "You called me out here?"

"I did. It seems as though I can't sleep…" Kun spoke in a raspy voice. He had on a large black over coat that could probably fit two people. That and a pair of slip on night pants was all he wore. His knees were brought to his chest and one arm was wrapped tightly around them to keep them steady while the other mended his cigarette to his lips.

"Actually…neither can I. But that's aside the point…" Jung spat honestly. He looked down at the reflection of them both in the water. They weren't exactly a match made in heaven but from his point of view, he thought they looked good together. A breeze past them by and played with their hair, bending it and twisting it whichever way it pleased. It sent chills up Jung's spine and forced him to shiver. "What did you want to tell me?"

The model eyed him when he shivered. He opened his mouth to speak but decided that he would act instead. His arm was removed from his legs so that he could straighten them out in the soft patch of grass beneath them. He gripped Jung's wrist and pulled him forward toward him.

"Wa-wait! What are you-" he was quickly hushed by Kun's other hand that was placed on his mouth.

Kun pulled him next to him where he could cuddle up next to him. He sat the boy's head onto his bare chest and pulled him close, trying his best to use his body heat and keep him warm. "It's cold out tonight."

Without a word or complaint, Jung laid against him. The heat coming from the other body was enough to calm him. "Kun…" he whispered his name and closed his eyes. "I think I might love you." He whispered nervously. He was afraid that he would never approve of it and shun him most like all the other kids at his school did. His eyes darted up to Kun's to see for himself what he thought of him. He looked almost surprised. But he wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Wow, the prick has a crush! And on a guy!" the loud and obnoxious voice of Ga-Woon shouted from behind a pack of bushes. He leaped out with a camera in hand, taking pictures of the two boys lying together. His laughter was going off uncontrollably.

"Who the Hell…?" Jung asked as he tilted his head over to look at their unwelcome guest. "Leave, Ga-Woon!" he growled at him. He covered his unclothed chest with his arms to block at least that much out.

"I can't do that. Yer lover boy wanted shots of ya like this to prove that you like men. It's pathetic!" he laughed.

"What…?" Jung's fright and anger yelled. He looked up at his partner and what he did shocked even himself. He lashed a fist full of anger right at Kun's face. It felt much more than good but then again it felt…wrong. He stood to his feet and broke out into a run before any further embarrassment to him could happen.

"No! Jung!" Kun cried. He tried to hold back the pain in his face as he got up to chase after him. He managed to catch up to him but when he tried to grab him, he only got his loose shirt. He stopped and looked down at the fine material in his hand then back at Ga-Woon. "I swear I'll kill you!" he roared as he stomped over to his still laughing friend. He wanted more than anything just to punch him. "Look at what you've done!"

"Hey, it's not my fault, man. This is what you wanted." Ga-Woon quickly protested.

Kun knew he was right about that. He wanted those pictures. But not for a silly prank. He wanted them for the studio. That was the only way he would have him perfect in a picture. "I didn't think he loved me…" he whispered hoarsely. He touched his own chest where the soft cheek had been with his fingertips. It was clear that he wanted Jung back desperately.

"Oh, c'mon, man! You've got hot chicks going after you and you want this guy?" he asked seriously. Ga-Woon couldn't believe the words that were coming from Kun's mouth. They were impossible!

"But he doesn't want me because I'm a pretty face…he wants me for who I really am underneath all the clothing." The angry Kun snapped. He felt a trickle of blood run from his lips and another coming from his nose. He could taste the strong and bitter iron taste of blood in his mouth. He turned around and stuffed one hand into his pocket while the other tightly clenched the shirt._ Jung…come back to me…_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Jung's Return

Kun sat in his dressing room all fixed up in his new hip-hop outfit and ready for the shooting that day. But Jung wasn't. He didn't even show up at the studio. He had called Ga-Woon to ask if he had shown up at school and he wasn't there either. He refused to even step out of his dressing room without Jung being there. He sighed deeply, shifting the soft shirt that Jung had worn last night in his hand.

"Where is he?" the furious manager screamed. She threw her rolled up papers to the ground and stomped on them. She was beyond frustrated and the two boys were just testing her limits. "Jung-Woo better show up…the modeling contest is in two days!"

"He's not going to…" Kun said as he stepped out of his dressing room. He closed the door softly and leaned up against it, thinking to himself about what happened last night. His two index fingers went up to massage his temples and allay his stress. "I screwed up and now he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Jung-Woo! What happened to your face?" a person that was on break cried. He was having a smoke when he spotted the boy.

Kun's headdarted in the direction he heard his partner's name being called. "Jung?" he asked happily. He rushed over to see if it was really him. And it was. But his face was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises as a result of a face to fist fight with another person. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing." He said simply. His eyes showed no expression what so ever and he smelt horribly of achohol and cigarette smoke. He was guessing that he drank and burned his sadness away with beer and cigarettes. "I didn't come for you to embarrass me. I just want my shirt back and I'll be back on my way."

"I want you to stay." Kun told him. He touched his shoulder gently but it was slapped away just as fast as it was brought there.

"Just give me my goddamned shirt!" he yelled right into Kun's face. His eyes were torched with anger now. He had to retain himself from hurting Kun because deep down, that's what he wanted. He wanted him to feel as much pain as he felt that night his love was turned down.

The clothing model vehemently shoved Jung-Woo against the wall, pinning him with his body. His anger was triggered instantly and it was time he let it all out. "Shut up!" he snarled at him. This seemed to be the only way to draw his attention. "Just shut up and listen! I'm sorry about last night…I really am. I didn't want that to happen."

"Then why did it?" Jung asked. He kept his voice down this time and summoned up the courage to look Kun square in the eye.

"I wanted to show them what you really could do using those pictures. I did it so that you would stay with me, Jung." He met Jung's eyes and leaned in so that his lips lingered just above the boy's. He wanted to see what he would do.

"I want to stay with you…" Jung whispered. His eyes sparkled with sadness as they met up. It was the sadness that was built up from the other night. "But you hurt me…"

Kang froze in place. It was then that he realized how bad he had hurt him. He pulled his lips away from the horribly chapped ones below them. "I wish I could take that back. I never wanted to hurt you. I just want you to love me like you had said…"

"Kun!" he cried and threw his arms around his neck. He dug his face deep into the tank top shirt he was wearing. "I would give anything just to be with you."

"All right, all right. Enough with the touchy feely stuff. We've still got work to do, especially with Jung's face." The manager snapped quickly. Everyone just stayed still. She looked shocked by her co-workers. "What are you all waiting for?"

"C'mon. We're going home so that we can get you patched up and ready for tomorrow." Kun spoke with a loving smile. He bent down and swept his beaten partner off of his feet so that he wouldn't have to carry his weight. He held him close to his chest as he walked out with him in protective arms.

"Wait! You're not through!" the woman shouted. She waved her fists in the air. "We still have to take the picture!"

"It can wait." And that was the last thing he said to them. He walked down the street, taking the route to his house. Because they were closer to his home than Jung's, he spoke up; "My parents are gone this week so you can stay here if you like."

"If it's not too much trouble." Jung's muffled voice said. His face was pressed into the model's creamy chest so his words came out blurry.

Kun laughed and shook his head. "Of course not." He walked into his humble little home which wasn't too much. But it was still enough to call home. He slowly made his way into his room and laid the boy in his arms onto the white and rippled sheets of his bed. "Do you need something?"

"Sleep…" he said tiredly. He laid perfectly still on the bed and pressed his cheek into the fluffy pillow. This was just what he needed. The sweet smell of roses covered the entire room. It was just like a heaven in reality.

Kun watched him until he faded into his world of sleep. He sat next to him on the bed and pushed the few strands of hair on his face away. _He's so beautiful… _his mind was wandering off and when he realized this, he snapped back to normal. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. He stood from the bed and advanced into the next room where his medicine resided. He tugged the loin cloth bandages from the cabinet along with some healing cream. He got a wash rag from the sink and ran it under the faucet until it was warm with water. He returned to the beaten boy in his divan and started to clean his bloodied up face with his rag. Once it was rid of the blood, he applied the healing cream to the soft pieces of cloth and placed them onto the gashes that still leaked with blood. He watched him stir around in his sleep before crawling next to him. He took in a few deep breaths and once he smelt the strong stench of beer on the boy, he quickly covered him up with the thin white blanket. He hated that smell. Tomorrow, he was going to have to give him a bath and get him clean again. But for now, he was going to rest in his bed until he was fully healed. He cuddled up next to the boy, glad that Jung decided to stay with him. Thankful, because he decided to love him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Deserved Day Off

Jung woke up earlier than usual that morning. Normally, he would sleep in until he couldn't sleep anymore. But this morning was much different from the rest. This morning, he was waking up with Kun Kang. He rubbed his tired eyes sleepily and saw a large lump under the covers next to him. He smiled and tugged the covers from Kun's body and bent down so that his lips were near his ear.

"Wake up, you." He whispered. He bit the tip of Kun's ear and pulled on it playfully to get him to wake up faster.

"Stop…" Kun groaned. He wanted desperately to sleep a few more minutes. "Go back to sleep."

"But we have work at the studio today." Jung explained. He was more ready for work than ever for some odd reason. Maybe because he was giddy about taking pictures with Kun or just having Kun around him was what set of his energy.

"You can't model with your face in that condition." Kun spoke in a husky voice because of his sleepiness. "It's going to take a day just for your wounds to heal and so we'll take the day off."

"What about school?"

Kun smiled to him and reached for his cell phone on the desk. "I've got it covered." He opened the silver flip phone up and dialed the school phone number. It ringed a few times before an office assistant picked it up. "Hello? This is Kun Kang. Jung-Woo Im and I have some business at the studio to attend to. The modeling contest is tomorrow so…thanks very much. Bye."

"Can you do that whenever you want?" Jung asked. If he had known Kun could do such a thing, he would of tried to apply for the modeling career sooner. He would do anything just to get out of the Hellhole called school because it was such a bore. He usually skipped.

"If I want to, I can." He replied. He laid back down and quickly gripped Jung's shirt into his fist. He forcefully yanked his partner down onto him. His sparkling eyes watched him as he shifted around to get comfortable over his body. "Now go back to bed."

"All right…" Jung said in a yawn. His nose nuzzled into Kun's chest to make it a little more comfortable than it was. He felt the tense muscles in his chest move as his arms reached down and tugged the soft and thin blankets over him and his lover.

Kun laid in the almost warm and comforting silence for a few minutes until his senses finally started to kick in. His nose picked up the horrible smell that dangling on the tip of his nostrils. This smell was coming from Jung. The nasty smell of achohol and cigarette smoke hit his face hard and made his eyebrows furrow. "Hey Jung…" he finally said after enduring so much of it. He thought it would pass but it didn't. "You may need a bath…"

Jung looked almost embarrassed because of Kun's words. He smelt himself first just to see if it was true. Not only was it true, but he agreed with Kun on this one. "If you think so…"

"Oh, I know so." He coughed. He tried not to make it look so bad but it ended up becoming 'bad' when he had to plug his nose up. He helped Jung up and guided him to the bathroom. It was no surprise that it was large for a restroom. The bathtub and the shower were two very different pieces and there were more flavors of shampoo than ice cream sitting everywhere that Jung could look.

He watched as Kun walked over to the tub and turned the knob with the 'H' on it. "Do you have bubbles?" was what shot first from his mouth. He knew he was too old for bubbles but he thought a nice bubble bath would be nice.

The model couldn't help but laugh. He never would of thought that Jung of all people would want bubbles in their bath. His hand reached to the corner of the bathtub and pulled a bottle from the corner. He even used bubbles when needed because they were so relaxing and they always calmed his nerves. He poured just the right amount into the water and used his hand like a boat motor to start up the bubbles. "There you go." He said with a small smile. He watched Jung unbutton his shirt and admired his fairly built chest. It was only until Jung started to unbutton his pants that he finally snapped out of it. He blushed darkly and rushed out of the bathroom, along with his blush. He heard Jung laugh at him before he shut the door behind himself. "Call me if you need me…" he yelled to him. He tried not to sound too tongue-tied knowing it would only lead to Jung laughing even more at him.

Jung smiled back at the door as he unclothed his body till it was nude and stepped into the steaming water. It was just the way he liked it. Warm and steamy with a hint of bubbles. He sighed and leaned back into the soothing water. He let his mind wander off into the blush on Kun's face. It had been so pretty on him and blended perfectly with his ivory complex. He smiled to himself and hugged his chest as he leaned back further so he was up to his chin in water. His body sat in the tub until his skin turned red. He dipped his head underwater once then decided it was time to get out. It took him a while to find himself a towel. There were so many cabinets that he didn't know where to look.

Kun was lying on the couch in his living room by the time Jung had gotten out of the bathroom. He had gotten dressed into something other than his fancy clothes or school clothing. In his loose red long sleeved shirt with long black stripes starting from the shoulder down his arms and ending at his hand he looked almost…well, normal. He wore black gloves that were cut at the fingers and tight black jeans. When he saw Jung walk out with the soggy towel sagging loose from his waist, he couldn't control the red brewing on his cheeks. That wonderful chunk of man standing in front of him made butterflies in his stomach. But they weren't the bad ones; they were most definitely good.

"Kun!" Jung shouted after seeing his eyes wander somewhere they shouldn't be. He picked off a pillow from the chair sitting next to him and chugged it at his face. "Just get up and give me some clothes!"

"Okay!" Kun replied with a laugh. He caught the pillow and laid it next to him, perfectly aligned with the other pillows next to it. He bounded up from the couch like a fish flopping out of water and showed Jung towards his room. His lovely taste of style picked Jung out a pair of tight jeans and a white shirt that went along with a brown button up one that hung loose and open. The outfit came with a hat to match. The minute that his partner stepped out of his room, he laughed and tipped the hat down over one eye like a western star would do. "That looks good on you."

"Really?" Jung asked in curiosity. He picked around at the clothing that Kun had picked out for him and tried to picture himself in this kind of clothing. He finally came with the solution that he was satisfied with it.

"C'mon." the model told him. His hand clung onto the boy's wrist and he jerked his entire body forward. "We'll go out and get ice cream." He decided. In no time, they were out the door and down the street in the direction of the ice cream parlor that sat on the corner of the square. Kun knew his directions like the back of his hand and the short cuts were on the tip of his tongue.

The two boys walked past the double glass doors. A little bell was triggered by the movement of the door and made a couple of high-pitched rings as they walked in. The dinner was an old classy one by the old Elvis music it played and the old records on the wall. They took a seat at the bar stool table and waited for someone to help them.

"What can I get you two young men?" a waitress asked. She looked as though she had been working for hours because of the way her red hair frizzed in all directions from the heat and some even fell from her tight hair band. Her white wrinkled shirt and skirt also showed it. Her pink apron seemed to be the only thing still up and ready.

"Two ice cream cones and a root beer float with two straws and cherries." Kun began. "One of those ice cream cones should be vanilla and the other should be…?" he looked to Jung, addressing the question mainly to him.

"Uh, I'll take chocolate."

She wrote down the three things on her pocket-sized list and smiled tiredly to them. "All right. Your orders will be ready in a second." She said before walking off into the back where she called out the three items.

"Two straws and one root beer float..." Jung said with a cocky grin. He knew exactly what Kun was up to. Even the innocent smile that curved upon Kun's face gave himself away. The orders came only a few minutes later and each were sat in front of them. He started for his chocolate ice cream. His tongue traced the gentle curves around the chocolate mountain that came from the cone.

Kun watched him with tender eyes for what seemed forever. Then he began on his own vanilla ice cream. It wasn't before long that he decided he wanted a lick of Jung's ice cream just for a little taste. He sat his cone down and moved his lips over his unsuspecting ice cream. His tongue crawled from the cavern of his mouth and swirled up the chocolate ice cream. A moan of delight came from his lips. "Mmm…"

Jung's eyes widened. He kept his tongue settled while he watched the other tongue cut gracefully through the chocolate. "My ice cream…" he said in a hushed voice. He picked Kun's ice cream cone from the table and began to do the same to it.

"Now mine…" Kun blinked. He withdrew his mouth and sent it back to his own vanilla ice cream and Jung did the same. They both ate up their cones before either one of them could get another lick out of the others.

"This looks good." Jung said cheerfully. The root beer float quickly sparked his taste buds. He removed the cherry from the whip cream at the top and licked the white fluff from the cherry. Kun took his cheery and ate it whole, tossing the small red stick connected to the cherry to the side.

"I bet it tastes better." He said with a laugh. Sure enough, it did taste better. They sucked down that root beer float and didn't stop until they hit the bottom. It made a few slurping noises before they pulled away from their straws with a satisfied sigh and a smack from the lips.

"Oooh." Jung said giddily. He chortled a few times then bounded up from his seat faster than a snake snapping for its prey. "All right, I'm ready to go. How about you?"

"Yeah, I think I'm done." He sat there for a few minutes to let his stomach adjust. He drew a deep needed breath then exhaled it all out. The model shifted his weight to his feet, allowing him to stand.

Jung gripped his wrist and hurried out of the shop before they could hear the small ring the bell made as customers left. He slowed his pace down to a slow walk at the corner of the street.

"Maybe you need to cut down on the sweets." Kun jested. A humorous laugh followed after his little joke. He had noticed how Jung had gone from quiet to restless and can't keep his mouth shut from the ice cream and float.

"Don't do that!" Jung pleaded. If he wanted to, he could have of made a huge scene by stopping Kun in front of him and kneeling down in front, begging him not to by gestures such as kissing his feet. He laughed at the thought.

"I'm kidding!" the other boy said. He ruffled Jung's hair playfully. "Are you ready for the big contest tomorrow?"

Jung gave a smile beyond bliss. "More than ever."


End file.
